


I will be perfect for you it is the only thing that I know how to do

by infinitetaetae



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abuse, Bad Aussie Slang, But Digger needs some love tbh, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Miscarriage, Pining, Prison, Sexual Harrassment, Spoilers, Tension, Torture, drinking and talking, i guess, idk about smut tho, mild violence, sorry - Freeform, struggling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetaetae/pseuds/infinitetaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jezebel Mann was a simple thief was an extraordinary ability to shift into animals, trying to survive in the city when she meets George "Digger" Harkness one night. It's needless to say that Captain Boomerang becomes a regular in her life; the two doomed to forever but into each other and cross paths and fall down the same rabbit holes and discover some unknown feelings for each other. And as things fall apart for them, they fall even further with being swept up into Amanda Waller's task force. Neither can catch a break can they?</p><p>Title from Song: An Exercise in Lyrical Ambiguity by Los Capitanes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Unfortunate Meeting

Ever since Superman flew across the sky, the world had changed. People with abilities and gifts did make themselves more known. Some were seen as good. Some were locked away from the world immediately because they were seen as bad. It happened. People got cocky and then they’d get themselves locked up. It was their own fault really.

But with more people being discovered and being taken away for who and what they were, living a normal became a more difficult task. Jezebel Mann being one of those people. Low paying jobs didn’t pay the bills in this city. The easier route was theft. And what easier way to do it when you could sneak around as a small animal? Having the ability to shape shift into animals did prove its use when trying to hide and escape.   
Running through the streets and into an alleyway, clutching a small bag in its mouth ran a fox, away from the woman screaming in horror at the ‘filthy creature’ and what had just happened to her. The fox stopped momentarily and almost seemed to laugh. People were so stupid sometimes. With sneaking up a few flights of stairs out on the fire escape of a block of apartments, the fox climbed into a slightly open window with ease and dropped the bag. 

Stretching out across the floor, the fox grew slightly, its body morphing with ease into the form of a human. A young woman of the age of 25. Looking to be about five foot four, with wild black hair that faded out to a light colour on the ends, freckles covering majority of her body that was now obviously on show, she was a gorgeous girl that used that as a weapon to her advantage. Jezebel stretched her arms again, sighing at the satisfying click she heard. She sauntered across her room easily and picked up a large jumper and slipped it over her naked body and found a pair of panties to put on as well.   
She then walked back over to the bag and picked it up and smirked as she rummaged through it. Phone, not worth a lot, $80 worth of cash and a credit card. Bit of a bust. Jezebel sighed with this realization that if she wanted to pay her rent and eat; she would have to go out again tonight. 

And this time, she needed to aim big. It was only 11pm – the night was still young.

She grinned as she opened her wardrobe and picked out a nice black dress and heels, before adding some jewellery which she had earned. A girl’s got to look good every now and then. Heading out into the night, Jezebel found herself wondering within the busy part of the city that was bursting with night life. People flooding out of nightclubs, girls cackling as they each held onto their drunken friends, tripping in their ridiculous heels. Jezebel scoffed at them slightly and headed into a popular bar she knew – full of rich people out for the night. The loners looking to buy someone a drink, the guys who thought they had a chance with anything that had a pair of tits and a nice ass and got confused when they girl would say no, the low life drunkard and then there was her role; the lonesome lass waiting for her friends that would never show and would leave with a nice enough guy. But they don’t know that they won’t even make it three blocks before she was gone off into the night with their most precious belongings. 

Seating herself up on one of the bar stalls, knowing her ass would be shown off in a nice shape in this dress, Jezebel looked over at the bartender sweetly and ordered a simple gin and tonic, sitting there nursing the drink as they feigned worry as the night wore on and the friends that never existed in the first place didn’t show. 

It was then a guy sat on one of the spare bar stools next to her. He definitely fit the low life drunkard category. Scruffy looking guy that sported odd mutton-chops for facial hair, gold chains around his neck that hung over his blue bomber jacket shirt which displayed the words ‘CAPTAIN’ topped off with a large leather coat. He ordered a pint of beer and Jezebel noted how he had a thick Australian accent.   
Jezebel continued to ignore the man as he sat there quietly beside her but smiled brightly as a gentleman came along and ordered himself a drink before sitting next to her. Jackpot. 

“What’s a pretty young lady like you doing on her own?” He asked simply, openly nice and inviting. 

The usual. Boring. 

“Friends cancelled last minute – we planned on having a nice night out but now it’s just me by myself.” Jezebel said, falling back into the act simply, pouting slightly before she sipped her drink.

She swore she heard the Australian drunkard scoff slightly beside her but she simply ignored it and carried on smiling sweetly at ‘tall, dark and handsome’ opposite her. The conversation continued like this for a good half an hour before they eventually began to head out. Finally. 

After holding his hand and fawning over him subtly as they walked down the streets, Jezebel allowed him to walk on slightly before she let out a slight yelp of shock and ran back slightly. 

“Did you see that?!” She exclaimed. 

“No, what was it?” Tall, dark and handsome asked worriedly about her, walking back over to her but looking behind him just in case there was something there.

“I saw an animal!” She shouted, acting scared.

“It was probably just a cat.” He said, trying to calm her down. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, holding on to his jacket sleeve ‘scared’. “Can you go check? It went around the corner I think…” 

“Yeah, sure, hold my jacket will you?” He said, slightly annoyed by the stupidity of this girl but little did he know that he was the fool. 

Jezebel nodded and stayed where she was as he walked around the corner. His jacket contained his wallet. He’d literally just done her job for her. Ha. It was pathetic really. And here she was hoping for some sort of a game for once. It’s always the same old boring situation with these guys. Typical men. She didn’t even need to shift! 

As soon as he went around the corner, Jezebel spun round and ran, turning the corner and hiding down an alleyway behind a dustbin. She heard him shouting at a distance but it soon grew quiet and she giggled as she stood back up and pushed her dark hair back off of her face. There was a lot in this wallet too. Lovely. 

“That was a bit sloppy there, Sheila.” 

Jezebel spun round, like a defensive animal and her eyes landed on a large, tall figure leaning against a wall in the alleyway not far from her. How did she not see him before? He lit a cigar, and the lighter lit up his face briefly for Jezebel to make out one distinguishing facial feature; odd mutton chops. The Australian drunkard from the bar. 

“What do you mean by sloppy?” She called out simply, holding onto the jacket and wallet firmly. 

“He could’ve caught ya easily!” The Australian answered simply in a deep voice before he laughed. “And ya act was a bit obvious, sweetheart.”

“He fell for it though didn’t he?” She smirked back at him. 

“He was a bloody idiot.” The Australian said simply as he walked over to her slow, Jezebel taking a few steps back as he did. “Now what you got there love?” 

“Back up, Aussie.” Jezebel growled. “It’s rude to take things from a lady isn’t it?”

“Now, darlin’, c’mon. Don’t be like that. Just wanna see what ya got there. That’s all…” He said moving forward and made a grab. 

Jezebel was quick to put a foot in his gut and kick him backwards away from her. He made a loud ‘oof’ sound as the air was knocked out of him while he staggered backwards, but quickly regained his balanced and pulled out a sharp metal…boomerang?

Jezebel scoffed. “A boomerang? Really?” She laughed, standing ready for a fight. 

“This ‘ere is a lethal weapon! Have no need fightin’ a pretty thing like you.” Mutton chops said.

Jezebel grinned as her eyes turned yellow, the Australian cursing in confusion. “That’s where you’ve underestimated me, sweetie.” She grinned before she snarled, her teeth becoming long canines and she quickly shifted into a wolf, snarling and growling at him. 

The man jumped backwards, swearing and cursing in confusion and shock at the animal now in front of him while Jezebel was quick to snatch up the wallet from the floor and make a run for it. The boomerang flew past her but she was quick to doge it as she ran off into the night. Once back in the safety of her home, Jezebel grinned as she lean't against the wall. 

Now she had someone she had to watch out for; he was a game. 

She hadn’t had one of those in such a long time. 

How fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boomerang Came Back

It had been a few weeks since Jezebel's encounter with the Australian. She was quite disappointed when she didn’t see him again during the first couple of nights. She had been looking forward to having a game. It was quite disappointing really.

It was another busy night out on the town and Jezebel sauntered down the street ready to head to the next bar when she stopped outside of a large shop and looked into the window and smiled in thought as she looked at all of the jewellery that was lain across there. So pretty. Now she had an aim to reach with tonight. Diamonds were such a pretty, pretty thing that every girl needed to have. 

Cue her next victim – copper coloured hair with the dark eyes in the nice suit, sitting opposite her in a booth. He had a nice watch as well… It was all going well until suddenly someone slid into the booth next to her. 

“Ya alright, darlin’?” The Aussie said grinning over at her. “Sorry I was late love, traffic was a bloody nightmare.” 

Copper Hair frowned slightly in confusion and Jezebel had to simply play along and smiled at the Aussie. He simply grinned at her as he got comfy in the booth, taking up a lot of the room with his large figure –the leather coat not helping at all. 

“Who’s your friend, darlin’?” He asked looking over at Copper Hair with a perfectly friendly grin but there was a sort mad look in his eye which definitely scared her victim.

“Sorry, didn’t realise you was meeting up with someone.” He said before quickly making an escape. 

Jezebel sighed and picked up her drink. “Good to see you again, Aussie.” 

“George ‘Digger’ Harkness, love. But you can call me Captain.” He grinned over at her as he moved around to sit opposite her now. 

“I think I’ll stick with Digger.” Jezebel said simply – refusing to call this scruffy looking guy ‘Captain’; it explained his jacket though. 

“What about you Sheila? You got a name? Or do I have ta keep givin’ ya pet names – mind the pun.” He snickered as he sipped the pint of beer he had brought with him to the booth. 

“It’s definitely not Sheila; and I’m not a pet either.” Jezebel snapped slightly. 

“Feisty thing aren’t you.” He grinned at her. 

His face looked like a giant invitation for someone to punch it. He already had a fading black eye and a few scratches and scars on his face and a gold tooth but overall wasn’t the ugliest thing that walked the planet. She might still punch him in the face though. 

“It’s Jezebel.” She said sipping her own drink.

“Nice to meet ya, Jezzie.” Digger grinned. 

“So what can I do for you then Digger?” Jezebel asked, ignoring the other new nickname he had given her.

“Well Jez, I have a business proposition for ya. “ Digger answered. “You can turn into animals and shit, you’re also not the best thief I’ve ever seen. I am a good thief – and burglar.”

“How modest of you.” Jezebel said dryly. 

“So Jezzie – we work together, both get rich and it all works out for us.” Digger said leaning back and smiling smugly at her.

“You don’t seem the type to play with others.” She accused him.

“Well I’m always up for change, doll face.” He grinned.

“What’s this so called job then?” Jezebel sighed as she lent forward, curiosity getting her.

“Bank on the edge of town. There’s hardly any guards on a Thursday night, I’ve scoped the place out before. One problem though.” Digger said. “There’s friggin’ laser motion sensors I can’t fuckin’ deactivate. But you darlin’, this is where you come in.”

“Oh joy.” 

“Oi, here me out!” Digger hushed her. “You turn into some sorta small critter and hide in there and get under the sensors and get me in! Then were as good as rich!”

“That plan sounds awful.” Jezebel deadpanned but then sighed. “Fine.”

“Yes! You won’t regret this Doll.” 

“Why do I feel like I do then?” She sighed and he shrugged, picking up his pint and chugging the last of it down, before scratching the underside of his beard – if you could even call it that. 

That led to Jezebel having two days to plan. Two days to back out. Two days to consider if she was crazy or not. If she was stupid or not. On the Thursday she was able to confirm that she was both stupid and crazy – but Digger was as well. Obviously. She leant against the wall in a pair of black sweatpants and boots with a translucent crop top. Her wild dark hair blew in the breeze softly – it was getting closer and closer to winter… Hopefully after this wild goose chase she’d be able to afford proper heating. Maybe even a better place if the pay was good enough. 

“Evenin’ Jezzie.” Digger called out as he strolled up to her, grinning widely and his eyes had that mad look again. 

“This better work.” Jezebel said simply.

“Yeah, yeah, it will. C’mon turn into an animal and lets go get some moolah!” He grinned. He was fucking crazy wasn’t he?

Jezebel stepped off the wall and sighed, ready to shift but then she noticed something under his jacket. Something pink.

“What is that?” She snickered.

Digger raised an eyebrow and looked down and saw the pink fluff as well and pulled out what appeared to be a pink fluffy unicorn toy. He held it proudly.

“This ‘ere is Pinkie. Me good luck charm! Now, I’ll have you see here that she is no chew toy for ya!” Digger said, holding the unicorn close.

“Fuck you Digger.” Jezebel snarled at the crap joke he made.

“Well if you want to love, we can crack right on with that.” He grinned evilly and she simply flipped him off.

“You do anything gross with my clothes and I swear to god I’ll hunt you down.” She warned him before she closed her eyes and focused.

Growing small, she disappeared within her clothes and soon a small white ferret scrambled out from within the pile of black clothes. Digger raised an eyebrow again as he looked down at Jezebel in disbelief. 

“A fuckin’ ferret? Are ya kiddin me doll?” Digger exclaimed in the alleyway. “I thought you could transform into some cool shit not a bloody ferret!” 

Jezebel simply snorted at him and shook her body as she stayed on the ground. He did technically say critter but she couldn’t tell him that now. If anyone walked past the alleyway now, they would’ve seen an Australian drunk with a pink unicorn shouting at a ferret. It did seem quite hilarious the more she thought about it. 

“Jesus Christ… Fuck it, fine. Let’s go with it.” Digger said, chucking her clothes into one of the bags he carried on him – ready to be filled with the money from the bank. “Keep up will ya?”

Heading down a block, they came across the bank and Digger grinned as he saw a guard open a window. Jackpot. 

“Think ya can make your way up there darlin’?” He whispered to the ferret on the ground. 

Hearing a simple ‘squeak’, Digger could only watch in disbelief as this tiny ferret made her way across the parking lot and managed to climb her away across trash cans and reach the window sill with a quick leap – which he was sure she wasn’t going to make. He sighed in relief as she disappeared in the building. Now all he could do was wait and pray she didn’t cock it all up. 

Digger sighed and looked down at his phone, the small app he had on there at the ready to change colour the second the lasers were down. Technology was a marvelous thing. His eyes lit up a good fifteen minutes later when the colour changed from green to red, giving him the heads up that Jezebel had disabled the lasers.

Smashing the glass door in, Digger quickly headed in and saw the room which was labelled ‘Security Office’ and pushed the door open, where he saw Jezebel hiding behind a desk, using a guards large jacket to cover her body – mostly. 

Digger whistled and grinned at her. “When I said we can crack right on with the fuckin’ I didn’t mean right now love.” He snickered. “I appreciate the enthusiasm though.”

“Fucking pass me my clothes will you, you ass. I don’t trust being around not in human form for this part. “ She snarled at him.

“Smart girl.” He grinned and chucked her clothes to her, not bothering to look away as she quickly got dressed.

“Creep.” She muttered, ruffling her hair as she walked past him. “C’mon let’s get this over with already – my pockets are still empty!” She called out.

Digger grinned and was soon smashing open cases and filling his bags up with cash, jewelry and – would you looky here… Diamonds! Jezebel kept on watch out duty, standing on guard, like an animal waiting for a hunt. 

“How’d you take down the guards?” He asked her as he smashed open another vault with his boomerang. 

“I know self-defence. Grew up learning to fight. The animal intimidation also helps.” Jezebel snickered.

“You ever killed a man before?” Digger asked. “Like a hunt or somethin’.”

“No, I haven’t. I’m still human.” She muttered annoyed, waiting for him to finish clearing out the bank.

“Okay, everything’s empty. Lets go!” Jezebel said and turned to look at him to see him holding out one of his fucking boomerangs again, an evil smile on his face, gold tooth glinting in the light. 

“Sorry darlin’, you were right. I don’t play well with others.” He said and grinned, the wild look returning to his eyes.”

“Oh fuck!” Jezebels eyes widened and she quickly jumped out of the way as he sent the boomerang flying in her direction. She hid out of site and Digger simply laughed as he quickly went to make his escape. 

That was when a guard that had hidden from Jezebel suddenly appeared in Digger’s way, gun at the ready and about to fire. 

“Ah fuck!” Digger cursed, hands full and unable to grab a weapon in time as the gun fired.


	3. Chapter 3: Mates?

"Ah fuck!" Digger yelled and quickly tried to dive out of the way as the guard fired the gun.

He shut his eyes and prepared for the pain from the bullet but didn't feel anything. Was it just the adrenaline kicking in? He glanced up and saw the guard in the floor yelling as a dog - no, a wolf started tearing into his arm... The one the gun was in. 

Jezebel.

Ah shit.

Jezebel had leapt at the guard as soon as she saw the gun. Shifting from human to wolf, the clothes tearing off of her body. Snarling, she sunk her teeth into the guards arm and yanking down so the gun was pulled out of line with Digger. She ignored the yelling, the screaming, the agony she heard and just kept biting; growling and sinking her teeth deeper, hearing something crunch and the taste of blood hitting her senses.

"Fuckin' hell Sheila." She heard Digger say far off somewhere.

Snapping back, Jezebel blinked and tore away from the arm, the taste of blood and flesh disgustingly fresh in her mouth. She ignored the yells of pain coming from the guard writhing in the floor, trying to stop the bleeding and suddenly charged at Digger who yelled in surprise.

He hadn't had a chance to pick up the smaller of the bags yet and Jezebel took the opportunity to snatch it up in her jaws and just run with it as best as she could. Fuck Digger she knew she should never have trusted him. 

"Oi, you bitch!" Digger yelled, hiking the larger bag over his shoulder and charging after her, boomerang in hand at the ready.

Jezebel ran towards the exit but skidded to a halt as a cop stopped in the entrance, gun in hand. The guard must have pressed the alarm. Fuck. 

"Jesus Christ!" The cop yelled and aimed at Jezebel.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The sharp boomerang landed in his chest and he let out a gargles choke as he collapsed to the floor, in front of the wide eyed wolf. Jezebel glanced round and looked at Digger in horror who just glared at her with an evil grin before he made a start towards her. She growled at him and snatched up the bag strap in her mouth again and took off down the alleyway as she saw more blue and red lights in the distance - sirens wailing louder.

She ran and ran and ran. As fast as he owes would take her. Weaving in and out of alleyways before just using the main streets due to hardly anyone being out during the early hours of the morning. Jezebel couldn't help but let out a whine of relief as she saw her open window come into sight.

She dropped the bag on the bedroom floor and shifted back, sitting there for a minute, just trying to catch her breath and rub her aching jaw. Goddamn that bag was heavy. Hiding the bag away in her apartment, Jezebel collapsed in her bed, now wearing an over sized t shirt and shorts. She'd lost a good pair of clothes tonight, goddammit. Had it really been worth saving Digger? He was going to kill her! But he did save her as well... But he didn't. That boomerang could have been aimed for her. He had just been trying to get the money back. Just as she had been. He meant nothing to her. And she meant nothing to him.  
Jezebel flared into her pillow. Angry with herself. It had been so long since she'd had some sort of proper interaction with someone else. For a stupid single moment, she thought she had the chance for a partnership. She was just a stupid fool. She felts her eyelids grow heavy and suddenly it was a task to try and stay awake. She hardly ever became a wolf, preferring to stick to smaller animals. Her energy was gone and the adrenaline had worn off and she eventually passed out in her bed.

\--------------------------------------------

Her dreams had been unnerving and slightly terrifying, leaving Jezebel walking through the city with slightly visible bags under her eyes and an obvious exhaustion with the way she moved. Her body ached from the stress that had been out upon it last night. 

She walked past her favourite shop and paused for a second. She could finally buy those diamonds she loved so much and admired from afar for so long. It was such a pretty necklace and diamonds were a girl’s best friend... Full of sudden excitement she rapidly looked through the window to spot them again but its place in the middle was empty. They were gone. Her body slumped in defeat and she made her way to buy breakfast and head back to her rundown apartment. 

Curling up in her large arm chair, pulling a blanket over her, she sat there quietly, nibbling on the muffin she had brought for breakfast and let the coffee on the coffee table beside her slowly go cold as she forgot about it – her mind not focusing on anything important; simply day dreaming and staring off into space. After she eventually finished eating, she sighed and turned on the small TV she had, unable to bare the silence anymore. Thankful for the background noise, Jezebel was ready to drift off into sleep, ready to try and forget about everything; but apparently there were different plans for her. 

“Last night, one of Midway City’s banks were broken into last night with what can be confirmed by known criminal ‘Captain Boomerang’ – no evidence of his real name only his alias – and what seems to be a meta-human.” 

As soon as she heard the news reporter speak, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, knocking the plate off of her lap and listening to it hit the floor, possibly cracking. Panic set in as she watched the TV and saw the camera shot of the reporter change to CCTV footage. Fuck. 

“CCTV footage from the bank shows how, what appeared to be a ferret, was actually the meta human as we see her here ‘shift’ back into a human form and take down the two guards on sight at the time.”   
Jezebel watched in horror as she saw a blurry image of herself take down the guards, knocking them out – not willing to kill them. While the footage was terrible and you couldn’t make out her facial features at all, her body was still blurred out. She couldn’t believe she forgot about security cameras. She watched as the reporter spoke of ‘Captain Boomerang’ and saw Digger come onto screen and how they conversed but then began to fight.

“Authorities are unable to identify the meta-human but the public have gone to call her ‘Predator’ due to the next following actions. The following video may be unsuitable for some audience members due to how graphic the attack is.”

The TV cut a blurred out image of a wolf mauling a guard, showing how Jezebel shifted and jumped in to ‘save’ Digger. 

“Both suspects have escaped but authorities are on the lookout. We are unable to identify the Meta human but due to the use of weapon and basic looks – we are able to identify the male as ‘Captain Boomerang’ and advise you to watch out for these two. While the bank was robbed, with a majority of all of its profits gone, these two suspects are convicted of murder. A guard and a police officer were murdered last night. One wound from a boomerang weapon, and the other being loss of blood due to the animal wound.” 

Everything went to a standstill. She could hear her heart thumping. She’d killed a man. She’d let the feral side of her take over and due to those actions she killed a man. Jezebel quickly jumped up and ran to her bathroom, vomiting into the toilet quickly as nausea built up and she quickly said goodbye to her breakfast. All Jezebel wanted was to take the money – she was fine with being a thief, a con artist of sorts but never killing. This was all wrong. 

Shaking, she left the bathroom after a while, sniffling as she walked back into the living room but paused as she saw someone leaning against the wall, watching the TV screen, a can of beer in hand. 

“Looks like you’re on TV, Darlin’.” Digger said simply and gave her a simple smile.

Rage suddenly built up and she rushed forward and started hitting him in the chest which surprised him and he shouted slightly in protest. 

“This is your entire fucking fault! I never should have done that job! I should never have listened to you!” She yelled angrily, shaking.

“Whoa, hey! Easy Sheila!” He yelled back, trying to grab her hands, after having dropped his can. 

“I never wanted to kill anyone! I didn’t want this! Fuck you Digger! Fuck you!” She yelled before he caught her hands and she simply giving up.

She simply stared into his chest before looking up at him, still glaring as he held her wrists. He looked at her with a deep frown on his face, slight concern visible but one eyebrow raised. She was still sniffing and her face crumbled and she simply collapsed to the floor, Digger still holding her wrists. He careful moved to sit on the floor as well, in front of her.

“Hey, Jezzie, look at me.” He said, surprisingly calm. She glanced up tiredly. “Is this the first time you’ve killed someone?” He asked simply.

She sighed and nodded slightly, not even surprised last night wasn’t the first time he had killed someone or gotten someone killed. He sighed and seemed to think for a minute. He moved away from her slightly to sit next to her and lean against the wall. He simply reached into his large coat and pulled out a can of beer and gave it to her as an offering. She sniffed and took it gently, cracking it open.

“You were going to take my beer too?” She asked dryly. 

He let out a weak chuckle. “Sorry Darl’.” He said. “I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have tried to stab ya in the back. Literally.” He mumbled. 

“You’re apologizing?” Jezebel asked in surprise. 

“Ya don’t seem too bad but I'm just used ta doing this sort of thing solo and I didn’t think we’d ever see each other again.” 

“Because you were going to take me out with a goddamn boomerang.” She mumbled.

“It’s complicated, okay?!” He said annoyed and lent back against the wall, sipping his own beer. “But ya saved my life. I kinda owe you one now.”

“You saved my life too.” She said simply, sipping her drink. “I think were even.” 

“Nah.” He said simply, shaking his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve actually talked to someone properly, if ya get what I mean.”

“I get what you mean.” She said quietly. “I didn’t think you do friends.” 

“Well, when they’re as hot as you I’m willing to make an exception, doll face.” He grinned at her with a wink.

“That’s not what I fucking meant.” She snapped, jabbing him in the shoulder and he simply snickered. 

“Sorry love.” He chuckled.

“I haven’t had friends in a long time.” Jezebel said simply. 

“Well I guess that gives us a sorry excuse to hang out togetha more often?” Digger asked  
.   
Jezebel snorted but glanced at him and gave him a slight smile. “Okay Boomerang.” 

“Hey – Its Boomer if you're going to be like that!”

“I guess I can stick with that.” She teased. “But I'm never calling you Captain.”

“We’ll see about that love.” He winked at her.

She laughed and sighed gently, picking up her can again and sipping from it. What had she gotten herself into?

“Friends don’t usually normally try to kill each other.” She pointed out. 

“Who said anything about us being normal?” He laughed loudly. 

“How did you find me anyway?” Jezebel asked not bothering to be surprised with the fact that he broke in – she expected it for when he found her place – she always did leave the window open slightly. 

“I followed ya last night – scoped the place out.” He shrugged. 

Jezebel sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up her can again, wiping away her tears, embarrassed that she had cried in front of him. She turned to him and raised her can.

“To fucked up friendships?” She proposed and he grinned, raising his can and tapping it against hers gently.

Fuck ups indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Endings dont exist

The rest of the day consisted of just that; Jezebel and Digger sitting opposite each other, leaning back against the walls of her shitty little apartment and talking and drinking beer. Somehow finding comfort within the jackass this man was, they seemed to settle their differences and get along. 

“So have ya always been able to turn into animals or?” Boomer asked as he cracked open another can, he’d lost count by this point, his words slurring now. 

“No, it happened when I was sixteen. I got a part time job helping this scientist at a local laboratory. Work experience y’know? I used to be interested in science. Turns out he was mad and I fell into his trap. Tested his crazy shit on me.” Jezebel grumbled.

“That sucks doll.” Digger replied gruffly.

“Eh, it turned out alright in the end. Got some cool powers in the end – its not like I had anyone in my life for it to affect.”

“God, you’re breakin’ me heart!” Digger joked, slapping his hand across his chest and Jezebel laughed, chucking an empty can at him.

This then lead to future meet ups – hanging out more often, helping each other out with heists and crimes. There had been times in the past when Jezebel had her plan foiled by her victim actually turning the table around and trying to rob her or… get something else. They never got it but having Digger around helped out a lot. 

They created their own new scheme. Digger would come along and attempt to mug them, Jezebel playing the damsel in distress. It worked out well. Most of the time. Nothing was ever perfect you know? 

“How about we head back to your place?” Jezebel asked the blonde stranger sitting next to her, resting her hand on top of his and smiling up at him. 

The blonde stranger grinned – he wore an expensive suit – good taste and good money. Jezebel headed out with him, nodding to Boomer who sat in the corner of the bar. He nodded back, wiping the foam from his beer off of his beard and rose from his seat, ready to follow them. 

Jezebel was walking down the road with this blonde stranger, ready to complete their scheme when he suddenly pushed her up against a wall. 

“How about we just fool around here?” He asked with a grin on his face – the alcohol getting to his head. “I can’t wait.”

Jezebel frowned in anger and pushed him off of her. “No, I’m not doing it in an alleyway. Let’s just keep going…” 

“No, come back here!” The guy grabbed her dress and yanked her back, hitting her on the wall, his break stunk bad of alcohol which she hadn’t noticed was that bad before.

This was one of the many mishaps Jezebel had come across over the years. The crazy ones. Jezebel glared at him, a low growl escaping her as she began to shove him off of her, not noticing how her dress had ripped, revealing her bra and more skin.

“Fuck off!” She snarled at him, swiping and managing to claw at his face. She wasn’t willing to shift just yet. 

Out of nowhere, a large hand came along, grabbing the blonde by the back of his neck and shoving his face into the wall, a sick crunch could be heard as blood exploded from his nose and he groaned, turning around weakly – looking around angrily to see who had done that. Digger stood there, glaring down at this guy, balling his hand up into a fist. 

“Nobody fuckin’ touches my Sheila like that.” He growled before punching the blonde straight in the face again, watching as he fell to the ground and then began to kick him repeatedly. 

After a while, Jezebel put her hand on Diggers arm, he stopped momentarily and glanced at her, breathing heavily, the manic look still in his eyes. 

“That’s enough Boomer.” She said simply, glaring down at the guy and spitting on his face. 

She reached down and took his wallet, and the watch off of his wrist as well – that could be worth something. She stood back up, kicked him in the ribs herself before simply beginning to walk off herself. She jumped slightly in surprise as Digger’s large leather jacket was dropped on top of her. She looked up at him in confusion, frowning slightly. 

“As much as I like the sight love, he ripped ya dress.” Digger pointed out and Jezebel only just noticed the ripped material.

“This was new.” She pouted angrily, but wrapped Digger’s jacket around her body closer, keeping warm as she shivered due to how cold it was outside. 

Digger searched through the wallet as they walked along, Captain Boomerang and Predator disappearing off into the night as they headed home. It had ended up happening that over the past couple of months; Digger had eventually moved himself into Jezebel’s apartment. He wouldn’t stay all the time. There had been times when he disappeared for weeks sometimes. She would get annoyed, but she would understand. He didn’t have to come back. But he did. 

Jezebel never had many friends, never had any family. It was nice actually having someone with some sort of meaning in life; even if they were as unreliable and crazy as Captain Boomerang. As they walked back in silence, she thought of how he had said ‘my Sheila’; maybe she was of some importance to his life as well? Having a friend was good in the end.

Once able to run and hide in her room, she climbed out of the ruined clothing and pulled on a large t shirt and shorts. She wasn’t entirely convinced the shirt was hers or Diggers but she didn’t care. She turned and looked at his jacket and smiled as she saw the pink unicorn poking out of one of the pockets and picked up the giant coat and walked back out into the living room and saw Digger lying on the sofa. His eyes were already closed as he snored softly, his arms crossed, his Captain jacket on the floor beside him, as well as his boots kicked off in the corner. Jezebel snickered slightly but put the coat down beside him and walked over to the window quietly, her feet padding across the cold floorboards silently. She had managed to pick up a few skills with being able to shift into animals – her agility and stealth while in her human state had improved, allowing her to be more careful around others. 

She quietly climbed out of the window and climbed up the other two flights of stairs out on the fire escape so she could reach the roof. She smiled to herself calmly as she watched the stars and the half moon, as it disappeared and reappeared from behind dark clouds. It was still cold but she didn’t mind. Slipping out of the t-shirt and shorts, she shifted into a small black cat so she’d be slightly warmer and could stretch out across the rood – enjoying the peace for as long as she could. 

That peace last about an hour before Jezebel’s ear flicked as he heard steps coming up the fire escape. Digger soon appeared, still slightly drunk from earlier in the bar and half asleep. Scratching his chest, the Australian walked towards the black cat in only his trousers, a vest and his gold chain around his neck, messy hair worse than usual.

“Darlin’ I wasn’t aware I was bunkin’ with Catwoman.” He joked, grinning down at her as he sat beside her. 

Jezebel simply moved closer, giving him a warning hiss at the bad joke but then nuzzled his arm before sitting down beside him. Digger chuckled and stroked the back of her head gently. He stayed quiet with her for a few minutes before she walked off behind him. He carried on watching the city night life while heard her quietly walk around and slip her clothes back on. 

“What you doin’ up here?” He asked her. 

“Just thinking.” She replied. “Thanks for early, I could’ve handled it but thanks.” 

Digger chuckled. “I know.” He grinned at her.

He had never been so relaxed with a girl before. When he met her he figured she was either going to be useful with his banking problem (which she was) or she could have been another quick shag. It surprised him and confused him. Jezebel was the same. She was scared she was getting too attached. Nothing was ever perfect. This wouldn’t have a happy ending. It never did. 

“Y’know what I want to do?” She asked. 

“What’s that?” 

“Let’s just go get drunk. We ran into some trouble tonight, but we got a good pay out of it. The nights still young! Its only 1am, c’mon Digger!” She said jumping up.

“Yeah, okay I’m coming.” He grumbled, getting up onto his feet after just having sat down.

Jezebel was a fun drunk. Blaring music in her apartment, she danced on her coffee table in her shorts and large shirt as she took a swig from a bottle of something – she didn’t even know what it was but it was doing the job. Digger was laughing at her after he downed the last of his can of beer. He shook his head with a grin, the wild look in his eye but he was having fun. 

Jezebel jumped down and went to grab another drink when Digger slapped her ass. She turned around and hit him on instinct but he just burst out laughing like the mad drunk fool he was. She shook her head and laughed as well. 

Digger collapsed in the arm chair some time later, still snickering like an idiot. Jezebel had resumed dancing, now much slower, sultry. She was drunk. She’d probably regret this. But she was going to let it happen. Digger was an attractive man, underneath all of the bad facial hair, the bad clothes and all the other bad stuff. But that’s just part of him that made him great; the bad part. At least her intoxicated mind thought so.   
She moved closer to him and she saw his eyes darken as he realised what she was doing. Sitting down in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, looking down at him simply. 

“Jezzie…” He mumbled, words slurred slightly and she simply before he moved forward and kissed her.

The kiss was slightly sloppy but Jezebel didn’t care, she held onto him tighter, pulling onto his short, unruly curls as she kissed back. His large arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, hands resting on her hips and he gave her ass a simple squeeze as she tugged on his lip. He growled slightly and grinned up at her as he quickly stood up, making her squeal slightly as he carried her towards the bedroom.

Within her drunken state, Jezebel had realised that her worries were confirmed. She had got too attached and this wasn’t going to end well because she couldn’t have a perfect life with a happy ending but at the current moment she didn’t care. She simply focused on Digger as he dropped her onto the bed, hovering over her as she lent up to kiss him again; she’d deal with the consequences in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Jezebel's backstory and things develop between her and digger. It may seem rushed but it has been a few months since they met and its all part of the plan ;) 
> 
> hope this is okay! comments are appreciated - i want to know what you guys think of this!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
